No One Gets In The Way Of Sibling Love
by Sophieloveshearts
Summary: Will Harry Styles be able to save his sister Sophie Styles before something bad happens to her? Or will his promise be broken, the worst way possible? A Cute One Direction story all the boys feature. x
1. Chapter 1

**No One Gets In The Way Of Sibling Love.**

**Harry Styles Mini Fic/ One Shot.**

**Note: Harry has just turned 16 and he has a sister who is 12 and called Sophie. They live in London. **

* * *

><p>Me and Harry got on like a house on fire, probably because of two reasons. 1, something terrible that happened when we was younger. You see, our uncle (our dad brother) used to come round to our house when our dad was at work and he used to beat our mother. Unfortunately, me and Harry had to witness it one day, and Harry promised me that he would never let anyone hurt me. That was 6 years ago and he had kept his promise. We never saw our uncle again he went on holiday to Italy and drowned in a canoe, when our dad found out about it he went ballistic, it saved him a job though so no complaining. The second reason, our parents are always busy and working away on trips so we always look after our selves and each other.<p>

I loved the fact that I was the sister of the most "Handsome, sexy, smart, funny, and poplar" guy in the school, the words of all the girls that fancy the socks off of him. He had a queue of girls follow him everywhere. Attempting to flirt with him. They were mostly slags but he wasn't interested in any of them.

His popularity makes me popular. I'm not being a bitch or anything but it's good to know that you're never short of friends. Although lots of people try to get close to harry via me, I just got on with my life, I wasn't a nerd or anything I was just that average kid. I wasn't ugly either; I wouldn't call myself gorgeous either. I'm not being modest or anything but I generally was just average. I had short brown hair that fell to my shoulders, the thing I liked about myself the most was my eyes, they were larger then others and they were a sea of a beautiful emerald green. They were also a exact replicas of my mothers. I often notice people just stare into them; I just awkwardly laugh and blush to myself.

Part two of Chapter 1:

I was in the toilets at school, it was a cold winters Friday after and it was lightly snowing. As I was just washing my hands out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure moving in the mirror. I looked up into the mirror and saw the figure was the schools biggest slut, Amy. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch into a smile. Amy used to go out with Harry about 6 months ago, Harry never liked her really and some how he accidently got him self into going out with her. My smiled turned into a little inaudible giggle when I remember when Harry found out Amy had an affair with another guy when she got hammered one party and the next day she came round to our house and sat in the garden and begged him to take her back. Me and Harry watched from Harrys' bedroom window. We threw things at her, she eventually stomped off in her heels, down the road in out of sight. I've never laughed as much in my life as much in that day. My thought were disturbed by Amy when she cleared her throat, I think she knew what I was thinking. I turned around to face her, her horrible bright blonde hair nearly blinded me it was so bright. It was turned whiter day by day. She also turned oranger and oranger everyday. "Hey Sophie. Long time no see, how are you? Oh wait I don't give a shit. You've got to do something for me okay? And if you don't do it there's going to be trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh Do you like my new fanfic? It's going to be quite short as I have That's Why You Should Pick Me going on to and that's going to be a long story so I thought I'd doing a little something to keep me going with new material. I hope you like and tomorrow I'm going to try and update both of my stories. Let me know what you think okay? –Sophie xxxx :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

There was a few seconds of silence where she expected me to speak, she edged closer to me and into my territory. I looked her in the eyes. I narrowed my eyes slightly and observed her facial expression. It was evil and cold like it always was. When I was least expecting it she grabbed the collar of my blazer and pushed me back up against the wall, I banged my head on it but there was no time to moan. "Look I know you'll do as I say. If you don't they'll be bad things happening to your family. Especially Harry." she whispered into my ear her hot breath stuck on my neck making all the fine hairs stand up. She backed away slightly to view my facial expressions in response of her threat. My face remained still. "Get lost Amy. Pick on some one your own size" I pushed her arm away that was blocked my path to the exit. I'm proud of myself for the 'Pick on some one your own size' you see, Amy is a midget, she's about 4 years older than me and I'm taller than her. Much taller. She violently grabbed my wrist as I was leaving and moved my arm so it would make me turn around to face her. "GET BACK HERE." She shouted at me frustrated, "I'm not finished yet; you'll do as I say okay. I'm not liking how close Anna's getting to Harry, so I want you to make Harry fall out with her." She said as she let go of my wrist and started to pace back and forth the bathroom whilst she was thinking. I sighed urging her to hurry up so she would finish so I could leave, It's not like I'm going to listen to her though. "You could tell Harry that Anna slapped you or said something really rude about you to you which will upset him. Then, I want you to persuade Harry to go out with me, he'll listen to you." She said silently, I could practically hear the clogs in her brain working it all out. I started to laugh, "Oh my gosh, as if you've just told me to do that! Harry doesn't like Anna that way, she's friends with one of his friends, and I don't even think Harry likes her at ALL. In fact she's'-"I replied getting cut off "Look you'll do it. Me and Harry were good together and no girl deserves to know him, except me. I wish you didn't exist, and then we would never have split up. "I didn't have anything to do with you and Harry splitting up, he found you snogging some old guy at a party, I wasn't even at!" I exclaimed, "Whatever, you'll get Harry to fall out with Anna this weekend, I'll come find you on Monday and make sure it's done, I'll ruin your life if you don't." She said. I nodded my reply silently. Amy wickedly smiled and stumbled out of the bathroom and down the corridor.

I was never in a million years going to do as Amy told me to, Harry hates Anna he doesn't like her at all and certainly not in that way. Not like he told me, I could just see it, the way he looked at her when she jumped on him this morning for a hug, he face was full of hatred, like I said, she's just a friend of one of his friends and they all hang out. Anna is also moving to Bradford next Friday.

I collected my bag that was deserted on the floor and flung it over my shoulder, I sighed, "That's the last time I use the toilet science toilet." I mumbled to myself, I hate this department floor hardly anyone came up here to these toilet, I only use them because I can't be bother to wait in a queue to use the toilets on the main floors. I sauntered out of the toilets and jogged down the stairs to my next and final lesson, ICT.

My usual teacher wasn't in today so I had another teacher who let us play on games for the whole hour. I not sure why but I started to get myself a little worried about Monday, I'm not going to do anything Amy asks but I know someone will get hurt somewhere along the line.

_**Saturday 11th December 2011 11:30am.**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I didn't sleep last night I just tossed and turned uncomfortably in my bed. My mind is filled with so many things right now and as hard as I try to forget it and I can't.**_

_**I'm so unsure on what to do. I don't want to tell Harry or anyone else in all matters about the situation I've got myself into. I didn't want to agree but I had to, Anna's moving away next week so it's pointless I would do anything. Not like I would. I've just decided I'm going to face it like a adult although I'm not one it would be a cowardly manner for me not to do so.**_

_**I think Harry is getting suspicious and he mentioned that I was in an unusual mood ast night. He's going to force me to tell him something soon, I just know he will. I won't say anything though. I will stay strong, for everyone. I will fight this battle and will fight it alone. S Styles**_

I signed off with my signature and slammed my diary shut, locked it with my key pad and carelessly threw it into my desks draw. I rested my hands on my head blocking out the cold winters sun. I could have fell asleep right there and then if Harry hadn't barged into my room and jumped on my bed. "Hiya, I didn't know you were awake yet. Are you in a better mood today? You were a stroppy little buggar yesterday. No one seem to notice though only me." Harry said "I suppose it's just you growing up, and I was wondering because you refused to tell me and said I wouldn't understand. So, I've come to the conclusion that you've got girl problems, Mums not here so I think you should talk to Louis about it. He's got three sisters so he should know a bit." He continued rambling; the words were going were going into my ears but not registering in my mind. "What… No… Nothing like that. It's just my friends all fighting with each other at the moment and I'm just there stuck in the middle." I muttered I couldn't look at him so I looked away instead I'm a terrible liar but he believed me this time. "Okay, I'm sure it'll sort it self out soon enough, so don't worry about it by the way the lads are coming around later to play a bit of x box. Will you come down and talk to them. You know they think as you as a sister." He asked pleading me as he knew I would probably prefer not to today, "Yeah ok. What ever." I replied staring out in to space, "Wicked. You're such a cool sister. Respect." He said holding out his hand for me to touch. "Respect." I said back touching his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG Are you excited? Me to! Next part up tomorrow! Can't wait to write it! Please review if you can :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I heard the door bell ring, I sighed and yawned getting up from the dining room chair. I walked through to the hall and opened the door. I was suddenly attacked with hugs by a walking snowman called Louis one of Harrys mates. "Hiya Sophie. How you doing?" He asked politely. "I was good until you came and then I got covered in snow." I said sarcastically, wiping snow off of my nose. "Harry's gone to the shop to get some milk, you're the first to arrive, are Liam, Niall and Zayn coming around to?" I continued, "They are, I've bought a new driving game round so we can play in on the Xbox. You know that game cost me 2 shifts at work." Louis said proudly "Sounds like a plan." I replied as I hung up Louis coat.

Some Time Later:

"I'm back!" Harry shouted over the howling wind that was coming from outside and through the front door. "Finally, everyone's here you know." I said as he walked through the living door. "Well I fell over twice and my bum now hurts and I walked into the side of a bin because it was covered in snow and I couldn't see and it in my waist started to bleed." Harry screeched at the thought, pointing to a blood patch on his trousers. "Baby does it hurt?" Louis said jumping up from the sofa and gave Harry a get well soon hug. "I show you later baby cakes." Harry said pinching Louis' nose. I rolled my eyes at their childish behaviour. "Get a room you two." Niall said his Irish accent soaked my ears. "When are you two going to admit you're gay?" Zayn asked jokingly. Louis paused and thought to himself. "Now." He replied seconds later.

If Louis and Harry were actually gay lets just say the girls at school could cry a sea.

It was going to be a long day. I got up off of the sofa "Anyone wants a hot chocolate?" I asked looking around the room. "ME" they all shouted in unison. "I'll help you." Liam said, "Me too." Niall said next. "I'll help you to; I don't want to be in a room alone with them to." Zayn said nodding to Harry and Louis who were rugby tackling each other on the floor. I walked out of the living room with the boys following close behind me.

This day was going better than I expected and I was having fun, but Monday was close approaching.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short but I will update soon, it's just a filler and I don't want to rush it to much I'LL BE UPDATING SOON WOOHOO! Please review if you can :D x<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Get up Sophie we're going to be late." Harry groaned at me for the 5th time this morning, he linked his arms under my arm pits and dragged me out of bed. "No let go of me." I moaned my eyes shut and covered in sleep. I dragged my duvet out of the bed with me. Harry ripped it back off of me "It's Monday! 3 more days and school is finished for Christmas. Now get up or I'll pull my trousers down and sit on your face." He said I instantly got up and started pulling out my uniform for school "I'll leave you to get dressed come down when you're ready. I'll make you some breakfast." He smiled and walked out of the room. I started to get dressed in my uniform thinking how great today is going to be as I have all of my favourite lessons today but then I remembered why I have been dreading it, Today I have to face Amy.

I slumbered down on one of the dining room chairs waiting for Harry to bring me my breakfast. "Here you go Soph, don't blame me if you get food poisoning." He said as he walked back out to get his plate. He cooked my favourite breakfast, Sausages, eggs, bacon and beans. This was one positive thing of today I suppose.

When we had finished eating breakfast that was surprisingly amazing, we started our walk to school.

It was the usual, a load of the school sluts ass licking him. As we walked into the school gates his group of friends were already there, "Here you go, here your money, Have a good day." He said smiling to me passing me the money. "Yeah thanks, same to you." I mumbled give him a hug. I quickly walked off and into the school playground to meet my friends. I ignored the jealous looks I got from the girls who were older than me. I can't believe how jealous some of them got because I was Harrys' sister and he hugged me. I looked around for Amy but I couldn't spot her anywhere. I saw all of my 8 friends look at me from the other side of the playground urging me to come join them. I slowly walked over secretly still looking around for her; I wished that she wouldn't be at school but I knew that she would be. I bet she's been looking forward to this day since Friday. I finally reached my group of friends after it seemed like a miles walk. "Are you alright? Who were you looking for?" my friends Amelia asked "Oh erm yeah and no body." I replied looking down scrapping my feet against the concrete floor. "Oh my hubba bubba Harrys' looking fit today Soph. You're so lucky he's your brother." My other friend Sarah gasped I just rolled my eyes at her and laughed a little.

I glanced up and I noticed Harry looking at me from the school gates he smiled when he noticed that I was looking at him, I didn't return his smile though I just couldn't be bothered today. I'm sick of pretending. He frowned at me and then he nudged Louis and said something to him, I could tell he was talking about me. I snapped my eyes away from him and turned my back away from him and started to Louise one of my other friends, it was only when Sarah gasped I turned around to see what she was staring at and saw Louis and Harry walking towards us. I scowled to myself no making eye contact with anyone. "Hey Sarah, I haven't seen you for ages." Harry said as he walked passed her, I could see her self go bright red and she could have possibly died right on the spot happy knowing Harry does her name and he noticed her. I rolled my eyes again at her reaction. I wished that he wouldn't talk to my friends like that, he knows that they all fancy him and they probably won't shut up about it for the next week. He turned his attention to me "Any thing you want Harry?" I asked, in the background I saw Niall, Zayn and Liam had come over to and they were all talking to my friends including Louis. "Yeah, I think it's time you finally told me what wrong with you've been acting strangely since Friday!" He exclaimed. "Harry I told you, it's nothing, I'm just tired and I'm missing mum and dad." I said sadly, it was true I was tired and I was missing my mum and dad, but I'm used to them being away all of the time. Harry looked a me sympathetically "Oh right then, don't miss them to much, they'll be back on Saturday." He said giving me a quick hug; we went over to rejoin our group that was merged as one for the first time.

The time before school started quickly passed and I said my goodbyes' to harry and his friends before going to form with my friends. I still hadn't seen Amy and I was surprised that she hadn't made her self more noticeable for me to find her. Her form was the one before mine, but as I went passed she wasn't there.

Where the hell was she.

* * *

><p><strong>More coming soon! Review if you can :) xxx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I was sat in boring maths, my 1st lesson of the day. The teacher was stood at the front of the class talking away being ignored by half of the class. I was more interested in the builders over the other side of the road building the new housing estate. "So if we have 20 divided by 4 multiplied by 6 minus 2, add 47 and times by 45 what's the answer?" he was interrupted by a knock at the door. As he went over to answer it I grabbed my school bag and took out my bottle of coke and took a sip, we wasn't supposed to drink anything but water but if the teacher wasn't going to see it wouldn't matter.

The whole class started chatting, then all when quiet when the teacher re entered the room "Can Sophie Styles go to the office please? Mrs Windle needs a word with you." He said glancing up from the piece of paper, I stood up and grabbed my bag and made my way over to the door and then I saw Amy peeping around it.

"Amy's going to take you to Mrs Windle's room. Come back when you're finished okay." Mr Wright said and shut the door.

"Hey Sophie, follow me." She said so no one would hear her. She grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me with her where ever she was taking me. I had a feeling it wasn't towards Mrs Windles' room. "Where are we going?" I asked struggling to get out of her grip. "You'll see." She replied flashing a evil smile.

Surely she wouldn't hurt me for not doing as she told me to if Anna's moving cities would she? She should understand that's there's nothing I could do about it.

She dragged me down the stairs to the bottom floor of the school; we've been walking for about 2 minutes now. I had no idea where she was taking me. She suddenly stopped in her tracks unexpectedly, making me walk into the back of her. "In here." She said staring at a cupboard door. She dragged me over, I refused to move but the glossy tiles on the floor and the grip less soles on my shoes were sliding me along. Edging me close to the door. After shoving me repeatedly I finally entered the cupboard and she turned on the light.

I think we were in a supplies cupboard. "Oi…!" she shouted shutting the door behind her and snapping her fingers in front of my face to get my attention. "Have you done what I told you to?" she asked impatiently "If I'm not ever going to date Harry, your life will be misery." She continued rambling. "Look Amy, I don't think Harry really likes you that way or at all. And I don't think you threatening his sister is going to get you in his good books. Also something you didn't let me say on Friday is that Anna's..." I saw the look on Amy's face after the first sentence and I decided it should be time to stop and let her calm down a little. Her breathing went heavy, and he was very angry.

I knew she was going too explode with anger any second. I would be her victim.


	6. Chapter 6

When I first woke up I thought that I was in Antarctica, literally. I was violently shaking it was so cold.

I was laid on the floor of this place I had no idea where it was.

It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. It took me ages to get up; my legs kept collapsing under me. I used my hands to help me to find my way around. I touched something that felt like a wall, it felt like it was metal, it was bumpy. After examining for a little longer I worked out it was a wall after connecting it to the corner of the floor. I then worked out the bump must have been frost or ice it was so cold. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket of my blazer. I pressed a button and it lit up, the light reflected on the wall lighting it up. There was a worn away sticker that said 'If you have any problems with your Chillin' walk in fridge please call...' and the number was ripped off. Oh my god. I'm in a walking in fridge. I scrapped my hands against the wall in an attempt to find a door or some kind exit. My fingers ran across a hinge, I continued until it hit the door knob. I pulled and pushed trying to get it open but it was locked. I couldn't get out. I was trapped.

I took out my phone again and tried to ring Harry but there was no signal. I then tried emergency services but the stupid automated woman said "Sorry, this number isn't available at the moment." I tried ringing again and I again but had no luck.

I was stuck in a fridge; it was getting really cold now. I can hardly fight it off. I blew breath onto my hands but it just made them colder.

I realised my anger and frustration out on the wall.

"HELP ME."


	7. Worried

**Harry P.O.V:**

It's 15:30 now. School finished 15 minutes ago; me and the lads have been waiting for Sophie since then. We agree to all meet up outside the school gates and that's where we where.

"I can't wait any longer Harry! My feet are going to fall off! I've been stood up for like 15 minutes now!" Louis exclaimed pretending to collapse on the ground. Everyone was laughing at him but I wasn't I was more concerned where my baby sister is.

When Louis saw I wasn't impressed with his childish a actions, he got up and said "Shall we go look for her?"

"Yeah, I'll ring her on my phone whilst we're walking down." I said walking down the drive. I got out my phone and found her number in my contacts section. I pressed call and put the phone to my ear listening intently for an answer.

"Ahh dog poo, it's not switched on." I said putting my phone away in my bag.

"Lets go look for her inside, I'm worried about her." I said looking at them

"Sure" they all said in unison and then Niall said "Don't worry about her Harry she's a big lass and I'm sure nothing's bad happened to her." I smiled weakly but I wasn't sure if everything was alright. I had a bad feeling inside the pit of my stomach, her bad mood and now she's gone missing. I hoped they was no connections between these.

* * *

><p><strong>Right sorry this is like the shortest crapest chapter ever. But I felt like I needed to write abit now. I promise I'll try my best to update both stories tomorrow but I'll definatly write for this story first and see if i have time to continue writing the next chapter of twyspm! Thanks I wrote this in 3 minutes so please excuse how bad it is! - Sophie xxxx<strong>


	8. Brotherly Hugs

**Sophie's P.O.V:**

I've been drifting in and out of consciousness for about the last few hours.

I'm struggling to keep my eyes awake. I'm so cold.

_I'd kill to have a protective brotherly hug from Harry. Like the ones he used to give me when I was little. I used to have terrible nightmares on a night. I cried to myself, my parents never came and comforted me it was always Harry. He made us hot chocolate and he hugged me until I fell asleep._

I slid my heavy body across the floor and propped myself up against the wall next to the locked door.

Why would Amy do this to me? I was only doing the right thing. Well, I presume she's the one who dumped me in here…

**Harry P.O.V:**

We jumped up the 3 little stairs that lead to the school entrance. I let my body fall onto the door pushing in open. The smell of old books and paint filled my nostrils. I walked into the receptionist's office.

"Hey, do you know where Sophie Styles is?" I muttered awkwardly, the receptionist just stared at me gawping. I looked at her name badge 'Karen' it said in big bold letter.

"Karen, hello?" I said pushing her shoulder.

"Oh yes, what can I do for you Mr. Styles?" She asks still gawping at me. I flicked my head around to see the other 4 boys rolling their eyes at her.

"Sophie Styles… I was supposed meet her at the school gates and she hasn't turned up." I said

"I'll check her register for you, she might be caught up in her last lesson or something." She responded tapping at her keyboard; I dragged my feet on the carpet whilst I waited.

"She, she hasn't been in her last 4 lessons. Didn't anyone notify you about this Sir?" she babbled.

"WHAT? No!" I shouted I walked around her desk to look at the computer monitor.

Maths. The first and last lesson she was in today. Room 23. I ran out of the office leaving the Karen staring at my wobbling ass as I ran away. That woman's like 50 she's shouldn't be perving on me.

"Do we know where Sophie is yet? Liam asked sitting on the floor against a warm radiator.

"No, she hasn't been in since her first lesson and that was maths." I gulped taking a deep breath.

"Shit. You want to go there?" Zayn asked patting my back. I slowly nodded my head.

"What room number?" Louis shouted.

"23."

"She got asked to go see Mrs. Windle the receptionist, about half way through the lesson." He said looking at us from the maths book he was in the middle of marking.

"But I justed talk to her! She never mentioned anything about it!" I exclaimed

"Well I don't know. She never came back. I supposed you should ask Amy she took her to there." He replied getting on with marking.

Oh no. Please no. Not _that_ Amy. Not _that_ Amy and my sister alone.

"Amy?" I asked.

"Yeah, the lass with whitish blondish hair. They wondered down the hall."

That was all he needed to say. It was her. The cheating bitch.

I heard Niall gasp. Behind me, I turned around to face them.

"If that bitch has hurt your sister I'm going to fucking kill her!" Louis shouted not caring the schools strictest teacher was in the same classroom as he was. Surprisingly he didn't say anything.

I staggered out into the corridor and they all followed."If that slut has hurt my sister I don't know what I'll do to her. But it won't be pleasant." I muttered into my hands that I had placed around my mouth.

"We'll all go search for her Harry. Me & Liam and You, Louis and Niall. How about that?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah okay." I replied quietly. I was to busy thinking where she could be.

"Okay. Search the school top to bottom. Ring us if you find her." Zayn said and ran off down the corridor with Liam following behind.

Two brain cells joined together giving me an idea where Sophie was.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry but this is the most I could write today because my hand's killing me, I'll try to update tommorow thanks for all of the amazing reviews and stats on both stories :) Review if you can :) xxxx Sophie<strong>


	9. Let Down

**Harry P.O.V:**

"What you thinking Harry?" Louis asked when he noticed me with a thinking face.

"I… When I want on a date with Amy she said that she would put some one in a massive fridge if she was going to kill some one. It's one of the most painful way to kill someone. Like I'm not saying she wants to kill Sophie but maybe she would want to hurt her for some reason. Amy always blamed Sophie for our split up, but it wasn't Sophie's fault was it? I BROKE UP WITH THE SLUT." I worried. I felt a rush of tears come to my eyes making them tingle. Thank god the school was deserted; no one could see me cry except from my best friends.

"Harry." Niall murmured as he sat on the floor next to me leaning his back on the smooth wall. "There's a walk in fridge freezer in the school kitchen." He continued then looking at Louis whose mouth was wide open, he quickly regained himself and ruffled his hands through his hair.

I blinked away the tears and got up from the floor. "Come on." I stated. My voice was shaking with emotions but I carried on walk not even wait for the other two lads. They soon caught up with me.

I paced through the numerous corridors really fast. Practically running.

As I reached the school kitchen I suddenly stopped and inspected it with my eyes. The door was locked as the dinner ladies had already gone home but that wasn't going to stop me. I tugged and pulled at the door handle. I was so desperate to get in; my precious baby sister could be in there, possibly lifeless. I think Louis was about to go get the receptionist to get the key. But Niall had other ideas

"Move over mate." Niall said and pushed me out of the way slightly; but not in a mean way.

He took a slight step back and kicked the lock open in just one go.

The door flew open straight away and hit the wall behind it with full force leaving a dint on the wall.

I ran in instantly started to search the place for a walk in fridge. My eyes wandered over to a grey metal door. I assumed it was the fridge Niall was talking about. I rested my head on the door to hear if there was any sound.

"Sophie. Are you in there?"

**Sophie P.O.V:**

I'm going to die in here. I've been in here for hours, and school has already finished. I have worked out that the fridge thingy I'm in is in the school kitchen. I hope Harry's looking for me. But what are the chances he's looking for me in a fridge?

I closed my eyes and rearranged my cold body. I stop for a moment when I heard a familiar voice ask "Sophie, are you in there?"

I knew it was Harry straight away. My throat was dry and cracked I could hardly talk but I tried anyway. "I'm here." I whispered. I scraped my hand over the metal door and another attempt to make a noise.

**Harry P.O.V:**

I heard her. I heard her say "I'm here." Very quietly but she still said it. Gasps from Louis and Niall where slightly audible.

I grabbed the door handle and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I kept trying and trying; pushing and pulling, but it wasn't working.

"Harry you press the button." Louis said pointing to the sign and then pressed the button.

The lock on the door clicked open allowing me to open it. As the gap got bigger and the door open more. I could see Sophie.

See was snuggled up in the corner of the fridge. She was breathing heavily on her hands. She was shivering like mad.

"Sophie. I've been so worried about you!" I muttered picking her up and cradling her body in my arms.

"Shit." Louis chortled. "Call an ambulance Niall." He said after he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Sophie to try and stop her shivering.

She hasn't said anything yet. And I don't want to ask why she was in there. Not just yet. This is all my fault. I should have looked after her. My baby sister's been hurt and my promise has been broken. I was left responsible for her and now she's in such a state. I've let her down and I'm not worthy to be her brother anymore.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah Boo! This was probably the hardest chapter I had to write so far because I kept getting distracted, anyway this story will have a few chapters left then it's all finished :(<em>**

**_I've got two new ideas for stories and they're pretty cool. I'll start a new story after i have finished TWYSPM and I promise this is not the last sibling story I'm going to be writing!_**

**_Btw don't you wish Harry was your borther? He's so cute and sweet! :) Review if you can - Sophie xxxx_**


	10. It Won't Be The Last Time

**Harry P.O.V:**

I was perched on the edge of the seat in the hospital waiting room. The seat was hard, plastic and very uncomfortable to sit on. But I didn't care. The other boys were sat next to me on the other seats.

Me and Niall took Sophie to the hospital in an ambulance and Louis, Liam and Zayn followed in a taxi.

The woman in the ambulance attached wires onto Sophie's' body. She put five injections into her arm whilst Sophie conscious, she was flinching at the feeling of the prick stab her skin, she cried when it hurt her. I wanted the woman to stop. I wanted her to stop hurting my poor little sister. Seeing her in so much pain and discomfort made me feel worst about myself. Ever since we arrived at the hospital they whisked Sophie away on a bed and took her into a room. They wouldn't let me see her. They wouldn't let me hug her to protect her. They wouldn't let me hold her hand and reassure her that everything would be alright. I've been sat here for an hour and no one has told me anything. I pulled at my curly hair with frustration.

"I'm going to get the neighbour on Amy. Silly cow. What did she think she was doing?" Louis suddenly stated. It seemed that he had been bursting to say that since we were all reunited and had been planning it all in his head.

"How do we know it was Amy though?" Zayn asked cocking his eyebrow

"Well, we don't but Amy's a mad bitch and probably would do it and why would Sophie do this to herself? Also I don't like Amy because... Well I just don't like her." Louis grinned as he swinged his legs around.

"True dat." Niall interrupted. Zayn nodded in agreement.

"Is Mr Styles here?" A woman in a nurses uniform and short black hair ask.

"Yes me! Is my sister Sophie alright?" I replied lifting my hand slightly. The question; Is she alright? Has been swimming around my mind since I found her.

"Yes she's on the mend, although I do warn you when you come in. She's, well she's not looking her best. Some cuts and bruises on her face and arms and she's really pale. Don't be freaked out though." She added. She was holding a clip board with information for patiences on it up again her chest.

"Follow me and I'll take you to see her. Only you can visit her at the moment though as you are the closest on her kin. So the any other people will have to wait here" She continued speaking before I could butt in. She held out her arm instructing that I follow her. I got up and tugged my t-shirt down slightly as it got rolled up when I was sitting down. And then I prepared myself for seeing her again.

I followed her as she started to walk away. We walked down endless corridors until she suddenly stopped and open the pale wooden door that was in front of her.

"She should wake up at any minute. I'll be back in about half an hour and access her." She declared as she wrote something down on her board.

I ignored her as I wasn't sure what I could say and she left us in peace. Sophie look absolutely awful, there was marks and bruises all over her body. There was wires attached on her skin and connected up to machines.

I leant against the pale green wall that her bed was next to me. I was thinking about how I wonder what's wrong with Sophie. If she ill or is she fine? The nurse didn't actually tell me anything. I was about to leave and talk to the nurse but a voice distracted me.

"Harry? Is that you?" Sophie croaked, opening her eyes slightly to get them adjusted to the light.

"Yes... It's me. I'm here for you don't worry" I cried jogging over to her neatly made bed.

"I was so scared Harry. I thought I was going to die." She murmered. I could hardly hear her but I work out that she must have a sore throat and she was losing her voice.

"Don't be scared hey. I'm here now; I'm going to be here for you when ever you need me." I admitted as held grabbed hold of her hand and held it loosely.

"You're the best brother ever Harry." she laughed and she fully open her eyes this time. Revealing her beautiful emerald green pools of eyes.

"I try!" I joked rolling my eyes.

"I suppose that you want to know why I was in a fridge don't you?" She said and her cheeky grin disappeared

"It would be good, but if you feel scared to say it. I fully understand." I responded, turning serious too.

"I want to Harry though. I suppose it all started on Friday when I was in the bathroom on lunch time. I was just about to wash my hands and Amy came in and demanded that I get you to fall out with Anna so you wouldn't be 'friends' anymore. I think Amy though you were to close with each other. She told me not to tell you about what she was planning or she would hurt me or you. I didn't do what she asked so she dragged me out of my first lesson and took me to a stockroom and then the next thing I remember I was in that fridge..." She admitted.

"Oh Sophie, you should have told me about it all. You shouldn't have to be threatened by someone who's 4 years older than you!" I exclaimed leaning back.

"But she would of hurt us both if she found out I had told you! The whole reason this has happened is because she wants to date you and if you knew her secret plan there wouldn't be any point and she would have hurt both of us. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt. It was a lose, lose situation for me anyway! I was always going to get hurt." She shouted getting stressed.

"I'm so sorry for snapping at you Harry. I'm just getting worked up with myself over now." She said smiling weakly and wiped her eyes.

"You don't have to apologise for anything Sophie! How are you feeling then? I never asked you about that. And that's the most important thing. If you're okay." I mumbled quietly.

"I'm much better. I'm not cold anymore." She responded and smiled properly. I knew from then everything was okay.

**Sophie P.O.V:**

The sun was blazing down on us. By us I meant me, Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam and Niall. We were sat on the beach in Blackpool. Louis has bought a camper van with the money he has earned at his work. Although he isn't old enough to drive as he is only 17 he still drives it anyway because he's passed his test with fake ID. He came down to mine and Harry's house and told us he was taking us to Blackpool for the day and we would sleep in the van and drive back home the next day. We happily agreed and packed a small bag. You may think it's weird a bunch of teenagers spending their day voluntarily with a 12 year old. But they think of me as their sister and I think of them as a brother.

It's been 7 months since the incident with Amy and it was the school holidays. Getting settled back in a school after Christmas was difficult as everyone kept asking me what happened and if I alright, but my mind was at ease knowing Amy had been excluded and I knew she couldn't or wouldn't hurt me anymore.

"You want a ice cream Sophie?" Louis asked as he stood up and wiped his hands in an attempt to get off any sand.

"Please Louis." I replied and shielded my eyes from the burning sun.

"Kay Babs." He muttered and walked off to the ice cream van. I watched him stumble up the concrete stairs and ordered the ice cream.

All of the other boys were slouched around on the sand asleep or sunbathing. Harry and Zayn had dug Niall into a sand grave whilst he was asleep and he was still asleep and had not felt the massive volume of sand on top of him. It was going to be great entertainment when he woke up.

I heard the patter of feet behind me. I turned around to see Louis walking towards me with three ice creams in his hands.

"Here you go Soph." He mumbled as he passed me a cone of ice cream.

"Who's that one for" I asked nodding to the stray cone in his hand. He leaned towards me and whispered. "I'm going to put it in Zayns hair and pretend its bird shit." He said grinning. I started to chock on the liquid from the ice cream that was in my mouth.

"Go on Louis I dare you!" I snickered. Louis is a legend; he would do anything for a joke. Every time I saw he made me laugh at least 10 times.

"Okay then. I'll take the blame for it then." Louis reassured. He got up from his spot he was sat in and walked over to Zayn who was peacefully sleeping with his back leaning against the wall. Louis scooped a handful of ice cream into his hand and gently placed it on hair. Louis dropped the cone on the floor next to him and made his way next to me and sat now.

"I can't wait until he wakes up." Louis said turning around and grinning.

"Yeah it should be good entertainment. Niall too." I exclaimed. I lay down on the sand and Louis laid down next to me.

"How you doing then?" He asked. I raised my eyebrow in confusment.

"Erm? I'm good." I replied rearranging my head in the sand.

"Good good. We're always here you know. If you ever need to talk or anything." Louis said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks Lou." I grinned and shoved some sand on his body.

"Stop, you got it in my ice cream." He whined stomping his feet. He looked at me and burst out laughing and threw bucket loads of sand over me to.

This is happy ending is the perfect way to finish my traumatic story.

_I was having fun, and most importantly I had friends and family who I knew would always support me in what ever I do. But this is defiantly not the last you'll hear of me…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ohhh The last chapter! I'm sorry it had to end like this bus I hope that you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! I didn't read over this chapter as I didn't have enough time but I hope you like it. Please review! Every review helps me improve and improving is what I'm trying to do! This is not the last One Direction sibling story I shall be doing! I'll finish my other story and work out what I shall write next because I have some pretty cool ideas! And what do you think the last sentence means? Anyway I babling now and I better leave because I'm probably boring you. Love you and don't forget to review! -Sophie xxxxxxx<em>**


End file.
